Sometimes
by Aleirian's Chosen
Summary: Part two: Waya Yoshitaka was impulsive, but he wasn't an idiot. Still, he'll thank whatever impulsive it was that made him act that evening. Twopart drabble, IsumiWaya. COMPLETE
1. Sometimes

**Sometimes**

Disclaimer: Hott and Obata's. Not mine.  
Rating: K+ (as alwasy, for concept)  
_Part one: Sometimes, Isumi didn't want to be the calm, soft-mannered person everyone knew him to be. But "sometimes" isn't right now. Two-part drabble, IsumiWaya._

_

* * *

_

Isumi Shinichiro was used to being the oldest. At home, he had to be the understanding and responsible older brother. At school, while he wasn't the most popular guy around, he was still respected for the gentle charisma he radiated; everyone spoke respectfully and kindly to him, consciously or otherwise. Things didn't seem to work any other way.

Among the insei, he was always "Isumi-san," if not "Isumi-senpai." Most of the insei respected him for his superior go skills, others because of their age difference, and some simply because they couldn't imagine leaving off the honorific for he who was a natural leader among the class.

Some people thought Isumi didn't notice how much influence he had. It was ridiculous. There was no way he could ignore it, not unless he was blind as Shindou. But Isumi wasn't Shindou, and he knew -- he understood that youths looked up to him, while elders approved and expected much from his promising talents. He was an ideal, an ideal that he presented to them all without having to force himself, an ideal that they all accepted.

There were always some people who didn't like him, but that was just how the world worked. Like Mashiba. Isumi tried not to think of the young pro too much; the strange bitterness he rarely felt always surfaced when he thought of the cocky arrogance Mashiba flaunted.

But he tried not to worry too much about people like that, because the world was larger than such pettiness -- and because he was Isumi.

Still, sometimes, he wondered what it was like to be someone else. Certainly, Isumi enjoyed being his friendly self, enjoyed being around other who appreciated his nature. His soft manner was natural -- there was nothing forced about the way he acted; it was just who he was. Most of the time, it was rewarding to see their admiration and unconscious reverance.

There were always those "sometimes" when he imagined himself as someone else, living a different life.

Then, there was today.

He hadn't expected the day to end like this. Honestly, who did? A sane person did not wake up and prepare for a Saturday that looked like any other, and expect that he would end in the empty lobby of the institution building in the evening, kissing his best friend.

But when he felt Waya's arm slide around his waist, drawing him closer, all he knew what that it felt right. Everything suddenly fell into place, perhaps not in the neat, steady way he had imagined, but the puzzle came together all the same. The hesitant twinges of emotion that had passed through him for the past few years blossomed and were recognized.

He loved Waya, and always would. He didn't believe in destiny, but this was something too perfect to be mere coincidence. Perhaps some pieces were still missing, but for the moment, it was perfect.

He leaned closer, deepening the hesitant kiss.

For now, Isumi didn't care that they were in a public (albeit empty) building, or that hell would be a picnic compared to what he'd get from his parents if they ever found out. Waya's long bangs tickled his cheeks, the softness of his skin invaded his senses, and all he could do was concentrate on was the sudden rush of feeling that made the world spin.

Sometimes, Isumi wanted to be someone else.

Right now, he wouldn't dream of wanting to be anywhere except where he was, with Waya in his arms.

Sometimes, being yourself is the greatest reward of all.**_

* * *

_**

Mmn. You know you love this pairing. ((wink)) Heh. Well, part two's coming soon, if things go as planned. Hope you enjoyed reading!


	2. Impulse

**Sometimes  
**_part two_

_Part two: Waya Yoshitaka was impulsive, but he wasn't an idiot. Still, he'll thank whatever impulsive it was that made him act that evening. Twopart drabble, IsumiWaya. COMPLETE

* * *

_

Waya barely knew what happened.

Honestly. He might have a reputation for his short patience and impulsive manner, but Waya Yoshitaka wasn't an idiot. He was one of the top insei, a formidable foe who would never admit to defeat until it was staring him in the face. And even then, he would keep struggling. Maybe it was that part of him that caused this evening's scenario, his strong-willed determination, and unwillingness to believe anything until it had been explicitly proven.

Waya sometimes wondered what his life would be like without Isumi-san. Ever since he'd stepped into that classroom years ago, Waya had known that there was _something_ there, something that promised to alter his life. Their friendship was hesitant at first, but soon it grew into a strong bond that had them spending every free Saturday together, playing go or just wandering around downtown. Waya loved those days, because he could be close to his friend without a goban or ranking acting as a wall between them. And simply because he could be with Isumi-san.

He didn't know when that invisible boundary line had been crossed, didn't know what day it was when suddenly, he wanted more than just friendship. Most people are blind like that, blind to these stumbling blocks in their road of life. Waya wasn't an exception. There must have been signs, flashing neon signs, that indicated this, but he never saw them. All he knew was that one day, as he watched Isumi-san explaining a difficult counter to Iijima, Waya realized he loved the older insei.

Nothing happened, directly after that, of course. Impulsive and temperamental he might be, but Waya wasn't a fool. Isumi-san was the very image of a proper young man, brought up in a traditional family, expected to live a proper life. Waya never dared to wonder if Isumi-san was any less straight than the lines on a goban.

Still, he wasn't forbidden to daydream, right?

Waya often found himself musing what it would be like if instead of just walking side-by-side with Isumi-san, he actually reached out and took his hand. He would watch Isumi-san playing during their insei sessions, and wonder what it would feel like to run his hand through that thick, well-combed hair. He wondered how it would feel to draw him close, lean closer, and kiss him...

His daydreams were many, but Waya never spent too much time pondering Isumi-san's reaction, because frankly, he was afraid of heartbreak. He wasn't strong, not the way he pretended to be with his boisterous and devil-may-care attitude. No, Waya's heart was fragile, and once shattered, he wouldn't know how to heal himself.

So he acted normally, and daydreamed. He locked himself away in his thoughts when there was silence between he and Isumi-san, during any of their times together. He figured if his daydreams would keep him sane from this longing in his heart, then it would also keep him from doing anything stupid and would regret later.

_Don't stare,_ he'd reprimand himself. _Think of something else._

But what else could he think of when Isumi-san stood less than two feet away, and they were the only people in the lobby of the institution building? It was driving him insane, and the only refuge Waya could fall back on was his imagination. In his mind, he stepped closer to Isumi-san, and as the other glanced at him, he took the opportunity, and kissed him. His lips were soft, and Waya wrapped his arm around Isumi's waist, drawing him closer...

Except, as the warmth on his lips suddenly exploded on Waya's hazy mind, he suddenly realized that it _wasn't_ just imagination. The solid presence he felt wasn't a figment conjured by his mind -- it was Isumi-san, and... _Oh, kami-sama!_

Waya froze, feeling as though a bus had just run him over. He wished a bus _had_ just run him over, because then he wouldn't have to be here, subject to his own stupid actions. What was Isumi-san going to think of him? What was he going to do?

However, the forces that controlled his life must have been kind, Waya later mused, because just as he was about to faint or bolt from terror, Isumi suddenly leaned closer -- and deepened the kiss.

Now, Waya thought he was going to faint from the surprise. His dreams had just turned to reality, and Isumi-san wasn't rejecting him, if the passion of the kiss was any judge. His heart fluttered, and the painful anxiety knotting his stomach melted away.

To hell with the fact that this was a public building, or that his parents were going to yell at him for being so late. Right now, he just wanted to hold onto this moment forever.

Though, something told Waya that there would be more moments like this in the future, because as Isumi-san finally broke the kiss, Waya heard him whisper, softly,

_"Aishiteru."_

Miracles _did_ exist, after all.

**_fin_**

**_

* * *

_**Finished! Thanks to all you guys who reviewed, your commentsreally encouraged me! 


End file.
